Crimson Prince of Reincarnation
by Reality Hacker
Summary: OOC and Godlike Shirou if I decided to make a sequel out of this... Shirou as a Crimson Moon himself... BAMF and most powerful Shirou I ever create... Don't like, don't read and obviously don't flame without criticism. Please think of Shirou as someone else entirely because he was. See inside if you want to know what I meant...
1. CPoR

**Crimson Prince of Reincarnation**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

Alvin S. (Shirou) Brunestud was the name Crimson Moon gave to himself after an incident he would never forgot. Since that day the master of 2nd Magic destroyed him, his consciousness was resided within the Dream World. It was the world making up of the whole Vampire population in Gaia. As long as all Vampires have not be destroyed, this world would continued to exist and since this world resided within the consciousness, Gaia could not destroyed it thus saving him and probably the soul who ever fortunate enough to come into this place. That was include one human boy who came here due to his innate talent.

Shirou or whatever its call has quite powerful Spiritual Power. Spiritual Power was a source of energy for Psychic to utilize their ESP similar to Prana for Spells. Therefore if you have high spiritual power, it could also meant you have a potential, a potential that could skip the growth processes like other Dead Apostle and became a vampire from the beginning. Though he lost his memories, he still could used his power in quite manner that at least peak some interested to the Aristoteles. After all, while Spells could do a various things well at least for most Magus who did not focus on only one thing, their powers were inferior to those of a Psychic which have specific power but could be easily utilize in the much more powerful fashion of the spells which produce the same effect.

Shirou by the way processed 2 major abilities. First, he processed quite powerful Psychokinesis which allowed him to manipulate/moving something even from distance with his mind. The other one was Astral Projection which projected his consciousness elsewhere. This explained why the red hair child could be in this plane. While this child was strong for a human but when he was in front of the Ultimate One, he was just a lowly bug which could easily be crushed like nothing. Yet, it was not stopped himself for putting some of his interest to this child, so the Aristoteles let him lived at least until he was bored with it.

Shirou was curiosity like a normal human child maybe. Since CM (Crimson Moon) never observed human like these before so he really did not know. As CM was the only being apart from the child in this plane, Shirou could not helped but asked CM. Of course it was very annoying. CM was not originate from Gaia so he did not know much about the world but at least he could taught the boy about something like this plane they resided or the beings known as vampire or even the ultimate one like himself. The child absorbed everything he taught and listened to everything he said like father like son manner of course CM never discovered this fact but it was what the boy thought about CM anyway.

It was around 5 years maybe when CM realized something. Well the time was not really matter anyway since in this plane, there was no such concept as time so they did not age but why did you expected the Ultimate One and the Astral Projection to age anyway. The boy listened and obeyed everything he stated. it was like he was the god inside this child mind. Added the fact that Shirou lost his own memories, he was as CM could stated, a pure being. In his mind now saw the new possibilities. While the boy could not take the full scale of his body, it was possible for him in this state after defeated by Zelretch to accomplish this task. By turning Shirou into a True Ancestor then took over his body thorough Spiritual Possession.

CM was quite sure it would works since he educated this boy by his own hand. The fact that the boy thought of him as a god in his perspective helped. Therefore, he started the new plan to create a new vessel similar to how Arcueid was made but using the boy soul as a core. Shirou did not know anything or the fact that soon his existence would be completely erased from the world by CM he considered as his father so he did everything according to what his 'father' asked.

When the preparation was complete, CM put the unimaginable numbers of nature spirits inside the boy soul. It did not take too long for Shirou's soul to be absorbed in and possibly in human sense gone, while the number of such great magnitude started to reform a body based on young Shirou's soul thus a new True Ancestor was born but that was not enough. As the processed was almost completed, CM using his spiritual possession and took over such new body before it could manifested its own mind like Arcueid thus CM was finally being reincarnated. Yet, it may took around 100-200 years for him to have completely control over the new body of a young child he used as the based so he stayed within the realm of dream possibly until then.

For CM, everything was perfect. Therefore it was just another 100 or 200 years and he could finally once again roamed free within the Gaia and possible took earth as his new kingdom. Yet, there was no such things as perfect in these world. There were something, something that CM did not foresee. The fact that he used human soul or Shirou as a core for this new body. As CM was inside his body, he gradually received something he never expected to get, the human's values. CM started to learn about the value of family something he never have. He always thought that his creation was a pawn and probably a failure. Yet, due to human's soul reside within him those value started to manifest.

He gained more human's value as the time passed. It took only 20 years after he got this body that he started to care about other being such as human. Why they were trying so hard? What drove Zelretch to fight against him? What Shirou, his son thought about him before his dead? The concept of feeling never occurred to him but now, the fact that he was killing Shirou, someone like his own son who he thought as a pawn til now was slowly killing him from inside. It was too much for even CM to bare. How could human carried such feeling of despair? This fact completely changed his opinion about human and how inferior he was compared to them.

With such feeling in his mind, CM started changing. It was something that CM himself did not knew it occurred but it was. CM started to act like Shirou. He acted like a child and started to believe that CM was dead and gave up his life and power for Shirou. CM gradually forgot what he was but acted according to what he believed. Once he has full controlled over the body, there was nothing left of the old CM. He completely believed that he was Alvin S. Brunestud the name CM gave to himself without knowing it as he believed that what CM himself gave to Shirou as his father. Though in reality, CM destroyed Shirou with his own hand.

Oh it seemed I forgot to mention. CM or Alvin S. (Shirou) Brunestud has the limited form of 2nd magic. It was what CM developed after he encountered with one. While it could not gave him much power similar to what Zelretch capable, it was what capable Shirou to cross the dimension as to why he was here in this plane in the first place. Thus, Shirou used his magic and started on his new journeys.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: This was one of the most powerful Shirou I ever created. Please expected some OOC and completely Godlike in some circumstances. Please note that he actually was not Shirou but Crimson Moon who believed he was the product of the sacrifice of his own father due to Culture Shock maybe. BTW, Shirou or Alvin S. Brunestud could still used his Psychokinesis and Astral Projection. It was after all Shirou main power but if circumstances demand, please expect to see completely overpower Reality Marble, Night of the Crimson Moon or his Marble Phantasm and possibly his multiple personality which would rock the world Muahahahahaha...**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
